Egao to Eien
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: UA 2ª parte da Shortfic “Hana tsu ”. Kagome relata o sofrimento de Rin ao perder Sesshomaru e como, de maneira indireta, foi a responsável pela tristeza da amiga...


Resumo: (UA) 2ª parte da Shortfic "Hana(tsu)"

Resumo: (UA) 2ª parte da Shortfic "Hana(tsu)". Kagome relata o sofrimento de Rin ao perder Sesshomaru e como, de maneira indireta, foi a responsável pela tristeza da amiga...

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha e amigos **não** me pertencem... A história é **baseada** em um mangá de Yuki Yoshihara... Boa leitura!!

**Fanfic** por **Dark Lien**

**Baseada** em uma história escrita por **Yuki Yoshihara**

Com os **personagens** do anime Inuyasha, de **Rumiko Takahashi**

Com** "**Konayuki" de **Remioromen** como **Música **tema

**Dedicada** á **Pamela Cesar, Nammy, Elantriel, MihH Chan, K.K. Leke, Manami-chan, Anna Kurara, Naty-Sama, Emi Sakura, Tamara, Grave, Camila-Otaku, Debs-chan, Biah Higurashi Taishou, Shizaru, Súh, Uchiha Haru, Valeriachan, Tati-chan, Dessinha-almeida, Nia, The Chaotic Writer, Lizabetharaujo, Amanda, Hinata-chan, Sangozinha1902, Naty Dark, Leca-chan, ****Yuktinha****, ****Acdy-chan****, ****'- JeH S. Black -'**...(Se esqueci de alguém, minhas mais do que sinceras e humildes desculpas, por favor me informe e eu atualizarei a short fic!)

**Essa é a minha maneira de agradecer seu apoio com o projeto do 'Pudding Lover', algumas de vocês podem não gostar por ser um drama, mas saibam que foi feita com todo o meu carinho...**

Aquele homem... Era belo como as flores de cerejeira, tão imutável e tão efêmero que parte o coração das outras pessoas ao se despedaçar...

Sim... No final... A maior culpada do seu sofrimento fui eu, Rin... E essa sua amiga que, nem no momento mais difícil da sua vida, parou de pensar em si mesma, agora pede á Deus que você seja feliz...

Por que... É somente isso que posso fazer por você...

Já que não posso trazê-lo de volta...

**Egao to Eien – Sorriso á Eternidade**

Naquele dia, naquela hora... Eu estava com o irmão de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, meu namorado... Estava feliz e tranqüila ao lado dele, quando ouvimos um barulho de um freio, de vidro se quebrando e uma forte batida...

- Fique aqui! – Inuyasha, como sempre o mandão, me deixou sozinha esperando no frio...

Ouvi gritos de desespero e de agonia, minha curiosidade foi maior... Saí da frente da loja de antiguidades e segui o mesmo caminho que Inuyasha...

- Alguém, chame um médico! – Ouvi alguns senhores falarem bem alto, puxei meu celular e liguei para a emergência, que já estava a caminho...

- Meu Deus! Meu Deus! – Uma senhora de mais idade tremia ao ver sangue na rua junto aos cacos de vidro...

Cabelos prateados, herdados do pai...

Gemi ao ver os cabelos, de cor tão parecida com a de Inuyasha, no volante do carro mais acidentado...

- Kagome, não disse para que ficasse longe daqui? – Inuyasha perguntou, extremamente bravo e com lágrimas nos olhos...

Por um instante meu coração parou. Ele... Ele estava chorando? Então só poderia...

Um rosto fino e elegante, herdado da mãe...

Quando a ambulância chegou, eu pude ver aquele rosto tão belo e tão sério pela ultima vez...

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama... – Eu balbuciei e me agarrei á Inuyasha, que ainda segurava as lágrimas...

- Calma, Kagome... Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ele repetiu diversas vezes em meu ouvido...

Não... Nada ia ficar bem... O que ia acontecer com Rin? Minha amiga amada, minha futura 'irmã'... Céus, se isso estivesse acontecendo com Inuyasha... Eu só sei que teria me matado para poder acompanhá-lo até o outro mundo...

"_Jovem empresário morre em acidente de carro"_

- Vamos, Kagome... Temos que procurar pela Rin... – Inuyasha falou firme, me puxando pela mão e me levando em direção ao seu carro...

Entramos e ele me pediu que ligasse para Rin, procurando saber onde ela está...

O telefone deu três toques e ouvi a voz alegre dela, minha garganta secou e começou a se fechar... Meus olhos voltaram á ficar marejados e senti o sangue parar de circular pelo meu corpo...

- _Moshi moshi?_ – Ela perguntou de maneira doce e alegre...

- Ri-Rin-chan? – Eu falei baixo, as pernas tremendo e as lágrimas cismando em sair...

- Hai... Kagome-chan? O que foi? – Ela perguntou de maneira preocupada, o que me fez ter um desejo ainda maior de entregar o celular para Inuyasha... Não ia conseguir falar com ela... Não ia conseguir olhá-la... Por que eu tinha medo...

Tenho medo de nunca mais ver o seu sorriso...

- Ka-Kagome-chan? – Ela pareceu se desesperar com a minha falta de resposta...

- Ri-Rin... Onde você está agora? – Eu perguntei segurando um soluço rouco...

- Hummm... – Ela pareceu procurar alguma referência... – Sabe aquele lugar aonde vende sorvete caseiro? Aquele que é uma delicia? Estou no restaurante do outro lado da rua...

- Certo... Vo-Vou chegar aí em 1 minuto, não saia daí! – Eu falei tentando me controlar... Como eu podia ser tão infantil num momento desses? Rin-chan era quem mais sofreria e eu preocupada com a minha tristeza... Que coisa lastimável!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz dela estava carregada de preocupação, senti o peito apertar de tristeza... Kami-sama, se eu chegasse chorando no restaurante só ia adiantar a agonia dela...

- Vou falar quando chegar aí, certo? Me espere! – Eu desliguei o celular, minhas mãos tremiam e eu senti uma necessidade louca de me agarrar ao cinto de segurança, tentando, em vão, parar meus dedos trêmulos...

- Você está sendo muito corajosa, Kagome... – Ouvi meu amado falar em tom baixo... – Mas deixe que eu falo com a Rin... Você não está acostumada á dar esse tipo de noticias...

O fitei demoradamente, o rosto dele estava molhado no lado direito... Como sou tola... Ele está fazendo aquilo de novo... Está sofrendo sozinho, de novo! E desta vez eu só poderia assistir ao seu sofrimento...

Inuyasha e Sesshomaru nunca se entenderam muito bem, Inuyasha era teimoso e Sesshomaru tinha um caráter distorcido... Mas ainda assim eram irmãos e um só tinha o outro como família...

Eu conheci Inuyasha á muito tempo, estudávamos na mesma escola... Acabamos ficando apaixonados e namoramos desde o 2º ano do colegial...

Naquela época Sesshomaru trabalhava muito, ele era 5 anos mais velho que Inuyasha, e sempre que eu o via estava preocupado ou nervoso...

Era um homem que sofreu muitas perdas, perdeu a mãe duas vezes e á pouco perdera o pai... É fato que Izayoi não era mãe de Sesshomaru, mas desde a morte de sua mãe biológica aos 3 anos de idade... Izayoi era a única mãe com quem ele podia contar...

Seu pai morreu de câncer, sua mãe biológica morreu em um acidente de avião... Mas não era somente isso que assombrava aquele homem tão sério e tão distante...

Talvez o que mais doesse quando estava ao lado de Inuyasha era o fato de seu irmão, que ainda estava no ventre da mãe, ter morrido com ela...

A primeira esposa de Inu Taishou estava grávida de 7 meses e, pelo que ouvi em muitas conversas, Sesshomaru estava extremamente animado...

Perder a mãe e o irmão de uma só vez deve ter sido muito duro para uma criança tão pequena...

Quando Inuyasha nasceu, era como se o irmão que havia partido, tivesse, finalmente, chegado em casa...

É engraçado lembrar de Izayoi falando em como Sesshomaru era cuidadoso com Inuyasha, como era carinhoso e preocupado... E acho que mesmo depois de anos, e de brigas, esse carinho e essa preocupação nunca diminuíram...

- Kagome... – Ouvi Inuyasha me chamar á porta do carro...

- Inuyasha, vá na frente, só vou tentar esconder essa cara de choro... – Eu sorri forçadamente para ele, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos novamente...

- Certo... – Ele passou a mão sobre meu cabelo e fechou a porta...

Eu rapidamente fiz passei uma maquiagem para disfarçar os olhos inchados... Respirei fundo várias vezes e saí do carro, ligando o alarme logo em seguida...

Será que ele já falou com ela? Será que ela já estava sentindo o peso da morte?

- Kagome!! – Rin balançou um braço, se erguendo um pouco da mesa...

- Oi, Rin-chan! – Eu me sentei e vi Inuyasha, extremamente desconfortável com tudo aquilo...

Suspirei pesadamente... Me preparando psicologicamente para o que estava para acontecer...

"**Se eu pudesse tirar toda a dor do seu peito..."**

Na noite anterior ao enterro de Sesshomaru... Rin chorou até não ter mais forças, soluçou até sua voz sumir... E mesmo assim... Continuava gritando, forçando sua voz, já rouca, e abraçando o travesseiro...

- Porque ele? – Ela perguntava em um tom alto, as lágrimas grossas caíam dos olhos nublados...

- Rin-chan... – Eu segurei a mão dela, que agora sangrava por causa da pressão que as unhas fizeram contra a pele...

- Quem deveria ter morrido... – Ela encarou o chão frio do quarto... – ERA AQUELE DESGRAÇADO QUE BATEU O CARRO NO DELE!!

Ela caiu em prantos de novo, seus soluços e lamentos eram ouvidos por todos do prédio... Não que os moradores estivessem em seus apartamentos...

Na verdade todos estavam tão preocupados com Rin que estavam no apartamento dela...

Eram 10 apartamentos, contando com o de Rin, e a maioria (para não falar todos) que morava naquele prédio antigo eram pessoas de mais idade...

As senhoras estavam na cozinha, assando biscoitos e fazendo chá para Rin... Estavam preocupadas por ela não comer nada nos últimos dias...

Os senhores estavam andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento, como pais preocupados...

Todos eles, assim como eu, não dormiam desde o acidente... A preocupação com a amada 'garotinha' era muita... Rin era como a neta que morava junto com eles...

A fonte de alegria do prédio, aquela que os ajudava em emergências e que sempre tinha um sorriso especial para cada um...

Não havia ninguém que não conseguisse gostar dela, mesmo que só um pouco... Mesmo que negasse isso até o fim... Ela era encantadora de mais para ser odiada, até mesmo por aqueles de caráter duvidoso...

"**E a jogasse aos céus..."**

- Rin-chan? Kagome-chan? – Três senhoras de uns 50 ou 55 anos bateram á porta...

- Ela dormiu... – Falei com a cabeça dela no meu colo... – Ela chorou muito... Acho que depois do enterro seria bom interná-la para tomar soro...

- Sim... – A senhora Fujiwara falou, deixando um chá de perfume muito doce em cima da escrivaninha...

- Quando ela acordar nos avise, por favor... – A senhora de nome Isae Miyazawa olhou para Rin... Acho que era uma das que estavam mais preocupadas, afinal ela mora no apartamento ao lado...

- Estamos indo, Rin-chan... – A senhora Kaede tocou levemente os cabelos da Rin e logo em seguida os meus... – Obrigada por estar aqui, Kagome-chan... Acho que ela não teria forças se você não a estivesse ajudando...

Eu sorri em resposta, na verdade minha vontade era sair dali e ir correndo ver o Inuyasha, mas ele mesmo me havia proibido de sair de perto da Rin...

"**Ela se transformaria em inúmeras estrelas..."**

No dia do enterro Rin já não chorava, na verdade ela não demonstrava nada... Os olhos estavam ainda mais opacos e ela olhava em direção do crematório, aonde o corpo de Sesshomaru era transformado de volta á cinzas...

Aquela pobre garotinha, que já havia sofrido muito na vida, agora perdia de uma vez por todas uma felicidade que ela almejou durante muito tempo...

"**Para que todos pudessem ver o quão grande é o seu sofrimento..."**

Depois que ele morreu Rin não era mais a mesma, quando sorria seus lábios só se curvavam para cima, pois não havia sentimento verdadeiro de felicidade...

Nunca mais chorou, sempre segurou o choro e passou a agüentar todo o tipo de dor sozinha... Assim como Inuyasha...

Mas acho que tudo na vida pode tomar um outro rumo... As pessoas mudam aos poucos, mas sua essência é sempre a mesma...

Eu tenho certeza de que a Rin voltará a ser como ela era antes, só não tenho certeza de que isso aconteça logo...

Já que agora ela tinha alguém ao seu lado mais uma vez...

- Sango! – Eu acenei para minha amiga que há muito tempo não via... Ela tinha acabado de chegar de Londres acompanhada do marido, Miroku...

- Kagomeeeeee... – A morena se jogou nos meus braços... – Que saudade!

- Verdade! Já fazem uns 3 anos, ne? – Eu sorri...

- Sim! – Ela riu abertamente, puxando Miroku para longe de mim... – Se tocar nos atributos da minha amiga, você vai ser castrado!

- Si-Sim senhora! – Ele arregalou os olhos, quase que dei risadas da expressão de pavor dele...

- Nee, Kagome... – Sango se virou para mim sorrindo... – Você ainda é editora no Tokyo News?

- Sim... – Estranhei um pouco a pergunta...

- Você conhece um Kohaku? Kohaku Yamamoto? – Sango perguntou animadíssima...

- Sim... Ele é da seção de esportes... – Falei, franzindo as sobrancelhas... – Por quê?

- Ah... É que ele é meu irmão... – Sango riu sem-jeito... – Ele está bem?

- Como assim? – Eu realmente não entendi a pergunta...

- Ah... É que... Há uns 2 anos e meio ele sofreu um acidente de carro... Os freios do carro dele enguiçaram e ele bateu em outro carro num bairro de Tokyo... – Sango explicou... – Ele ficou desacordado durante um tempo e como eu estava fora do país á trabalho acabei não conseguindo voltar...

- Foi realmente um verdadeiro circo, houve um processo contra ele, mas havia sido falha mecânica... – Miroku falou tranqüilamente – Foi culpa do mecânico, por que eu conheço o Kohaku, ele é do tipo que leva a porcaria do carro no mecânico até quando não há necessidade...

- Não sei por que ele pintou o **meu** carro... – Sango falou irritada... – Ele era mais bonito antes de ser branco!

- Ex-carro, querida! – Miroku sorriu, abraçando a esposa... – E eu gostei dele branco!

Empalideci... Seria ele...

- Ele dirigia um carro branco? – Eu perguntei, senti minha mão direita tremer...

- Acho que sim... O carro era meu antes de ir viajar... – Sango sorriu tristemente... – Ele bateu em um carro de um empresário muito rico... Acho que teve sorte de não ser preso, afinal o carro é que estava com problemas...

É engraçado não é?

- Co-Com... Licença... – Eu me retirei, aflita e sentindo minha pressão abaixar...

Sango e Miroku viram-me me afastar em passos lentos... E logo em seguida desmaiar...

Como a vida dá voltas...

Sabe Rin... Eu sou a causadora dos seus sofrimentos... Fui eu que te apresentei o amor da sua vida e o homem que o matou... E acabei sendo a maior culpada dos seus problemas, porque você se apaixonou pelo assassino de Sesshomaru...

Será que quando você descobrir isso você vai me perdoar? Ou será que nem mesmo as inúmeras lágrimas que enxuguei naquela noite melancólica, no seu apartamento, irão apagar o mal que te fiz?

**Konayuki nee kokoro**

**made shiroku somerareta nara**

**Futari no kodoku wo**

**wake au koto ga dekita no kai**

Flocos finos de neve,

Se tingissem até o coração de branco,

Seríamos capazes de compartilhar

A nossa solidão?

**Egao to Eien – Fim**

N/A: 2º e último Shortfic... Acho que quando eu escrevo comédias tenho tendência á escrever dramas... Espero que tenham gostado desses dois presentes meus... São presentes e uma pequena homenagem á vocês...

Espero que tenham gostado! Continuem acompanhando Puddin Lover... E obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, minna-san!

**Never mind... Lien-chan REALLY, REALLY loves you!**


End file.
